


DamiMaps Drabbles

by problematicfave



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicfave/pseuds/problematicfave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various DamiMaps drabbles I've written, some are prompts from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this ask  
> mellenabrave said: Can you imagine Damian asking for advice from his family on how to impress a girl? But it back fires because Maps isn't the usually kind of girl.

“Just get her flowers, girls love flowers.” Damian raised an eyebrow skeptically, of all his brother’s Dick was the one who he considered the most likely to give good advice, but still….

“Are you sure?” Maps just didn’t seem like the type you’d buy flowers for, he doubted she’d be upset about getting them but they didn’t seem like the ideal present for her at all.

His brother gave him a fake offended look, “Are you doubting me?” Then he shrugged, “I don’t know Dami, I’ve never met the girl so I don’t know what she’d like. You’re her friend, you should know what she likes.”

Damian scowled, “Wow, you’re so helpful.”

In the end he did get her flowers like Dick had suggested, but he also took her out for waffles. The flowers earned him a thank you and the waffles, a sticky kiss on the cheek. He didn’t mind.


	2. Meeting The Family: Part 1- Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds out about Damian and Maps's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mellenabrave asked:
> 
> Batfams reaction to Damimaps and GA kids reaction.
> 
>  
> 
> This is going to be split into parts, I'm not sure how many yet

Bruce Wayne was the type of man who tried his hardest to be prepared for anything; it wasn't always easy to do, but given his night-time activities it was a rather necessary precaution. He had plans in place to deal with all kinds of incidents that were likely to occur, and even several plans for things that were unlikely to ever happen; there was one thing however, he had never planned for. It was stupid really, but some how he had never considered the possibility that someday his youngest son, that Damian, would have a girlfriend.

It was purely by chance that he'd even found out about it, his original plan for the day had been to meet with the representative of a company Wayne Enterprises was buying out; however due to certain circumstances the meeting had been postponed, allowing him to come home early. Alfred met him at the door;

"You're home rather early sir, is everything alright?" Bruce shook his head, shrugging out of his coat so that Alfred could take it,

"The representatives flight was delayed so we've had to postpone the meeting, it's not a huge deal but I would have preferred to get things wrapped up today." It was a pain, but he unfortunately had no control over it. Suddenly he frowned, the house was strangely quiet, between his son and the numerous pets that he'd somehow accumulated there was generally some noise to be heard. 

"Where's Damian?" Alfred, who had begun dusting the nearby furniture, paused

"Master Damian is out back with Titus and Miss Mizoguchi, I do believe they said something about a picnic." That earned an eyebrow raise from Bruce

"A picnic?" Damian had come a long way from the violent and angry boy he once was, but he was still hardly the kind of person Bruce would expect to organize a picnic. Apparently some of his disbelief must have shown on his face, because Alfred chuckled softly,

"I do believe it was Miss Mizoguchi's idea, Master Damian does seem to have a hard time saying no to her." Now it was Bruce's turn to laugh

"That he does, she's got him wrapped around her finger." Bruce didn't know if his son or even the girl herself realized how much power she had over him; even when Damian thought she was being ridiculous, and he never failed to loudly proclaim it when he did, he still went along with her plans. It did worry him a bit just how much influence she had, but Mia was a nice girl and he trusted his son's judgement. 

"Indeed," Alfred agreed, a small smile playing upon his lips, "I do believe he fancies her a bit, and she him." Bruce nearly choked,

"What?" he sputtered, staring at his butler in disbelief, Damian didn't... "No, you must be mistaken. Damian, he..he's 15, that's far too young for him to fancy anyone." Alfred simply raised an eyebrow and fixed Bruce with a familiar look, the one that said 'you're wrong, but I'm going to play along.' 

"Oh? My mistake then." Bruce fixed him with an unimpressed stare but after having known the man for so many years, Alfred was ably to easily ignore it. Realizing he wasn't going to get any reaction from the butler, Bruce let out a sigh,

"I'm just...I'm going to go check on them. Make sure there's nothing they need." He studiously avoided Alfred's eyes, not wanting to see the knowing look that would most likely be there.

* * *

Once outside in the fresh air, Bruce found himself chuckling at just how worked up he gotten over Alfred's statement, perhaps he really had become a bit of an overprotective father; Damian was his youngest son though and he'd already lost him once, it was only natural for him to be a bit protective. Truthfully though, there was probably no reason for him to be worried, after all Bruce wasn't convinced that Alfred was right, Damian and Maps were just friends; and if there was a small voice in the back of his head reminding him that Alfred was almost always right, well, he was going to choose to ignore it. 

Having successful managed to reassure himself, Bruce decided he might as well complete the task he'd originally come out here to do; Alfred hadn't said where exactly in the yard Maps and Damian were, but it shouldn't be to hard to find them. Mizoguchi wasn't exactly the quiet type, all he'd need to do was listen. 

Sure enough, Bruce had only been wandering around the grounds for a few minutes when he heard them. 

"Hey Damian, check out that cloud! It looks like a cat!" 

"Don't be a ridiculous, it's a cloud, it doesn't look like anything." A small smile played on Bruce's lips, though he couldn't see the two of them quite yet, he could easily picture the exasperated expression that was no doubt on his sons face. He'd pretend to be annoyed, but there was no doubt he'd soon be pointing out shapes in the cloud as well. 

"Hey, do you see that cloud?" There was a soft rusting noise, most likely someone moving to get a better view 

"Yeah, what about it?" 

"It kinda of looks like you."

"What?" Bruce could practically feel Maps's confusion and he didn't blame her, he hadn't the slightest idea what his son could be talking about either. "How does a cloud look like me?" 

"It's cute....in a cloud sort of way." Bruce froze, hardly able to believe what he had just heard; it couldn't be? Had Alfred been right? It certainly seemed that way but he supposed there was only one way to find out for sure. Lengthening his stride, he covered the rest of the distance to where the youth's voices had come from, 

"You know Damian, I'm pretty sure comparing her to a cloud is not the best way to compliment a woman." Damian jumped at the sound of his voice, displacing Mia, who Bruce noted with interest, had been resting her head on his lap.

"Father! I thought you had a meeting?"

"It was canceled." Bruce informed him, before nodding at Mapsin greeting. "Nice to see you Maps." The girl grinned up at him, unlike Damian, who seemed slightly flustered by his father's presence; she was acting just the same as always.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne."

"Father?" Damian questioned, a tinge of annoyance in his voice, "What are you up to?" Bruce sighed, of course Damian would see right through his attempt to be casual, he might as well get right to the point.

"Alfred seems to think there's something going on between you two, and as your father it's my duty to..."

"Be nosy and see if he's right?" Maps interrupted, causing Damian to cough loudly in what Bruce guessed was an attempt to hide a laugh.

"I suppose that's one way to put it." Damian and Maps glanced at each other, as if conferring about something, after a few moments Damian let out a sigh.

"Pennyworth is correct father, Maps and I are..." He paused for a moment, most likely trying to figure out the best way to phrase things. "...dating." Bruce was silent as he allowed the information to sink in, he'd expected a confession of mutual attraction at the most, but to hear that they were actually dating....He really wasn't sure how to feel about it. Finally though, he spoke,

"I see...and how long has this been going on?" Once again Damian glanced at Maps,

"A couple of months..." 

"A couple of...A couple of months!" Bruce couldn't believe it, his son had been dating someone for a couple of months and this was the first he was hearing of it? "And you never said anything why?" Damian fidgeted, he was obviously uncomfortable with the line of questioning but Bruce wasn't about to let up; he wasn't mad exactly, it was more that he was sad and disappointed, he wanted to know why Damian would keep something so big from him. "Well?" 

It was Maps who answered, 

"They way you're acting is exactly why we didn't tell say anything?" She fixed him with a glare that was surprisingly intimidating despite who it was coming from, "There's no need to make such a fuss!"

"Damian's my son, you can hardly expect me to not show concern when he starts dating." Damian, who had been silent while Maps and his father talked, now spoke

"Our family has high visibility in the media father, as soon as we started telling people about our relationship they'd inevitably find out. We wanted to get things figured out more before that." Damian had a point, much as Bruce hated to admit it, the media had quite the focus on the Wayne family, especially when it came to their relationships. He couldn't blame the two of them for wanting to avoid that while they got things sorted out. 

"I can understand your reasoning, though I still wish you'd told me sooner." 

"So you're not mad?" Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at the hopeful looks both Maps and Damian gave, 

"No, I'm not mad..." He paused, "Although Dick might not be too happy when he finds out." His eldest son was rather protective of his brothers, especially the youngest. Damian however didn't look impressed, 

"Dick doesn't have any room to complain about people hiding things...actually, neither do you." There was the slightest trace of bitterness in his voice, apparently he still wasn't over that, not that Bruce could really blame him. Raising his hands up in surrender, he sighed

"Alright, you've made your point. Tell you what, I'll just go and leave you two to get back to your picnic." and with a nod farewell to the two of them he headed back to the manor

* * *

"You were right." He told Alfred upon returning to the manor, the man simply smiled,

"I find I usually am."


	3. Talk Shit Get Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Damimaps fic where Damian overhears some idiots talking shit about Maps.

“She is such a freak.”

“I know, right? I bet her parents dropped her as a baby or something.” Damian scowled as he neared the gossiping students, he’d never understood the need some people felt to talk about others behind their backs. If you had a problem with someone you should tell them to their face, if they knew you had it out for them, then they’d be more likely to fear you.

Unfortunately, it seemed that nobody had ever thought to teach the students here that, so Damian was left with no choice but to quicken his step and hope he’d be out of earshot soon.

At least that had been his plan, but then he heard something that caused him to freeze in his tracks,

“And what kind of a name is Maps anyway?”

“A stupid one, it’s as stupid as she is.” Maps was by no means a common name, which meant there was only one person the students could be talking about and he was not okay with it. Turning on his heels, he stalked back towards the gossiping students.

“Excuse me,” he said, tapping a girl with obnoxiously bright pink hair on the shoulder, “Are you talking about Maps Mizoguchi by any chance?” The girl turned around,, an annoyed expression on her face, but it vanished when she caught sight of Damian.

“Well hey there cutie, as a matter of fact we are. Why?” Damian simply stared at her for a moment before pulling back his arm and then punching her hard enough that she fell to the ground.

The other students were frozen in shock, all they could do was stare at Damian in disbelief. Damian turned towards them, eyes narrowed dangerously.

“If I ever hear any of you making fun of Maps again I’ll do much worse then punch you, understand?” The students all nodded vigorously, not wanting to make him mad.

Damian continued to stare at them for a moment before nodding in satisfaction,

“Good.” Stepping over the girl he punched, who hadn’t gotten up yet, he paused. “I would suggest you get some ice.” Then he continued on his way like nothing had ever happened in the first place.


	4. Meet The Family- Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick interrupts Damian's and Maps movie night with the intention of talking to Damian whose been avoiding him since he "came back from the dead". Cue angst, fluff and teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of my anger about the whole Grayson comic storyline slipped into Maps here, oops

It was nearly midnight when Dick slipped silently through a window into Wayne Manor, it no doubt would have been simpler to just come through the front door, but he wanted to make that Damian didn’t know he was there. It had been almost two months since he’d ‘returned from the dead’ and his brother still hadn’t quite forgiven him for his duplicity; not that Dick could really blame him. That didn’t make it hurt any less though, the relationship between them was nothing like it had once been, most days the boy seemed to go out of his way to avoid any kind of interaction with Dick.

Hence the reason he was sneaking into the manor, the two of them needed to have a frank discussion before there could be any hope of things going back to the way they once were, but that was going to be hard to do so long as Damian kept avoiding him. An element of surprise would be necessary so that Damian didn’t have time to come up with an excuse to leave. 

Sneakiness and the element of surprise apparently didn’t work on Alfred though, because no sooner then Dick had shut the window behind him, the man appeared. 

“Master Dick, what a pleasant surprise.” Dick grinned at him, 

“Hey Alfie, is uh, Damian around?” He tried to keep his voice casual, as if he wasn’t planning to corner his brother and make him talk but either something in his expression gave him away or Alfred had developed mind reading powers, because he found himself on the receiving end of a raised eyebrow. 

“Master Damian is downstairs watching a movie with Miss Mizoguchi.” His lip twitched slightly, as if he was recalling something humorous, he didn’t share whatever it was with Dick though. 

“Seriously?” Dick couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice, he’d only met Maps Mizoguchi once, but she and Damian must be closer than he’d originally thought if she could get him to sit down and watch a movie. For some reason Damian had never really liked watching movies, he always claimed they were tedious and boring; but maybe that had changed during the years he’d been gone. 

The realization that he no longer knew his brother as well as he once had, hit him like a brick; while he had been off playing secret agent, Damian had been growing up without him there to see it. The amount of guilt he already felt for his actions seemed to double in size and he found himself wishing, not for the first time, that he had never gone undercover in the first place. 

“How likely do you think he is to kill me if I interrupt?” The question was only meant half jokingly, he really wasn’t sure how Damian would react; he’d be annoyed no doubt but perhaps the presence of his friend would keep him from doing anything rash. 

Alfred’s expression was amused, 

“I do believe you’ll be safe, at least for the duration of Miss Mizoguchi’s stay. You may wish to be careful afterwards however.” Dick grinned, 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He was going to have to wait until Maps was gone before he could really talk to Damian, but hopefully if he showed up while she was still there Damian would tone down his hostility a bit and then have relaxed by the time she left. “Wish me luck?” 

Alfred raised a single eyebrow before smiling slightly, 

“Best of luck Master Dick” 

* * *

Scooting closer to Damian, Maps tucked her feet beneath her to protect them from the cold air; though it was only September, the weather had already become quite chilly, especially when it was late at night. She didn’t mind too much though, after all it gave Damian an excuse to wrap his arms around her shoulders and hold her under the guise of ‘keeping her warm’.

She saw right through his excuse of course, he liked to pretend he was tough and emotionless, but in reality he was a huge softy. There were people who would probably disagree with her on that matter of course, she was aware that even her own friends often wondered just what she saw in him, and they didn’t even know the two of them were dating. 

Their confusion was understandable of course, around most people Damian tended to act rather stuck up and condescending; however once you got to know him you’d find that thought he tried to hide it, he was actually incredibly loyal and caring. He also had a weakness for cute things, a category which Maps happened to fit into; which was likely the only reason she had succeeded in convincing him to watch Frozen with her. 

So far he seemed to find it incredibly frustrating. 

“This movie makes no sense at all! Am I really suppose to believe that somehow nobody noticed Elsa had ice magic? And what is with the talking snowman?” Maps raised an eyebrow, 

“We live in Gotham, Damian. Shouldn’t you be used to things not making sense?” Damian opened his mouth, most likely to disagree, before closing it again and giving her an annoyed look. 

“She’s got you there Dami.” At the sound of a new voice the two of them turned to see Damian’s older brother, Dick, standing in the doorway. Out of the corner of her eye, Maps saw Damian scowl 

“What do you want Grayson?” The hostility in his voice surprised her and she couldn’t help but turn and stare at him. She’d known there was tension between Damian and his brother, that had been obvious the first time she’d met Dick; but while she didn’t know what was the cause of it, she hadn’t thought it was this bad. 

“Can’t I say hi to my little brother?” 

“You’ve said hi, now leave.” Maps glanced back and forth between the two of them before biting her lip nervously, should she intervene? 

“You can’t stay mad at me forever you know.” There was a pleading look on Dick’s face and Maps couldn’t help but feel sorry for him, it couldn’t be fun to have Damian mad at you. 

“Forever? Maybe not, but I think at least 3 years is probably called for.” Dick winced visibly at that and Maps just couldn’t keep quiet any longer, 

“Hey Damian, don’t you think you’re being a little….harsh?” Turning his gaze from Dick to Maps, Damian opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Dick before he could. 

“It’s okay Maps, I kind of deserve it.” “Why? What did you do?” She looked back and forth between them, the curiosity she was feeling clear to see on her face. “I mean you don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to, but if you’re going to fight while I’m here it would be kind nice to know the reason for it.” Dick hesitated, his mouth opening and then closing; it was obvious he wasn’t sure what to do. Damian however didn’t have the same to have the same internal conflict, 

“He faked his death and disappeared for 3 years.” 

“Damian!” Dick yelled, apparently he hadn’t expected Damian to actually tell her. 

Maps’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, she didn’t know what she’d been expecting the reason to be, but it was not that. No wonder Damian was so mad at his brother, she could only imagine how she’d feel if Kyle were to do something like that. 

“That’s horrible!” It was her turn to glare at Dick now, “What kind of a brother does something like that?” She wasn’t that intimidating a figure, but Dick seemed to shrink slightly in the face of her scolding, 

“I...there were extenuating circumstances, I had no choice.” Maps narrowed her eyes, that sounded a lot like an excuse to her, but she supposed there was a chance it could be true. 

“And those circumstances lasted 3 years?” 

“Yes?” 

“....And you couldn’t have at least sent a letter or something?” 

“No...Maybe? I don’t know? It’s complicated.” Dick didn’t seem to know how to respond to being interrogated on the subject by a teenage girl; unfortunately for him, family was something Maps took very seriously and the knowledge that he'd apparently abandon his, abandon Damian, was enough to make the normally calm girl angry. 

"Really? Cause it seems to me that you're just a jerk." Beside her, Damian made a choking noise, Maps was always pretty blunt but he'd never seen her like this before. He kind of liked it to be honest. "It doesn't matter how complicated things are, you don't abandon family!" 

"I know that, okay!" Dick's sudden outburst startled both Maps and Damian, who could only stare at him in shock for a long moment, while in the hallway a clock chimed midnight. "I know that is was a horrible thing to do and that it hurt people. It's something I don't think I'll ever stop regretting, but it's too late to change at thing, I'm just trying to make up for it as best as I can!" The look on his face was truly heartbreaking and Maps found that her anger was fading away in the face of Dick's regret, glancing over at Damian she frowned upon seeing he was still glaring at his brother. That kid sure could hold a grudge. 

She'd already probably overstepped her bounds by scolding Dick in the first place, really she should just leave things alone and hope the two brother could work things out on their own, but.... Damian was stubborn, more then likely he wouldn't make a move to patch things up without a little push. It was against her better judgement but she was going to do a little bit more meddling tonight. 

"Uh Damian, I think it's past midnight, I have school tomorrow so I really should get back to the dorms." Damian gave her a surprised look before quickly composing himself, 

"Oh, you're right. I'll give you a lift." Maps shook her head, 

"No, I'll have Alfred take me. You're going to stay here and talk to your brother." 

"What! No I am not." Damian immediately protested, causing Maps to let out a put upon sigh before grabbing her boyfriend by the arm and starting to drag him out of the room, 

"Excuse us for a moment." She told a bewildered Dick Grayson, "We need to talk." Once they were safely out of earshot she let go of Damian and turned to look at him with arms crossed while he scowled at her. "Look, I've got a feeling there's a lot more to this then I know," she told him, "But just give him a chance to explain and apologize okay? " Damian's expression was one of disbelief, 

"Just a minute ago you were furious at him yourself and now you want me to forgive him?" 

"I didn't say anything about forgiving him, I don't think he deserves that quite yet, I just want you to listen. Look, I don't know how close you guys used to be but I know it would hurt me if my brother did something like that, however it's just going to hurt you more if you don't clear the air." Damian pursed his lips, not wanting to admit that deep down inside he knew she was right; he didn't know if he was ready to forgive his brother just yet though. "Just try okay? For me?" Maps was looking at him with such a pleading expression that he just couldn't find it it him to say no, 

"Alright fine, I'll give him a chance." 

"Thank you." Standing on her tiptoes, she gave him a quick kiss, "I'm going to go find Alfred, good luck!" 

* * *

Dick was still in the living room when Damian returned, though he'd moved to sit on the couch; at the sound of Damian's footsteps he stood and fixed his brother with a hopeful stare. "Alright, I'm going to give you ten minutes but that's it." It wasn't very long but Grayson looked extremely gratefully nonetheless, 

"Damian..I..I'm sorry, you were dead and things happened..Bruce asked me to go undercover...I...I never meant to hurt you." Damian tried to ignore the pleading expression on Dick's face but it wasn't easy, part of him wanted nothing more then to forgive his brother. The other part of him was stubborn though and remembered well the nights he'd spent silently sobbing into his pillow, it saw no reason to forgive Grayson anytime soon. 

"And yet you did! You let me believe that my brother was dead! Do you have any idea how it felt to be alive and to be so happy to see my family again but then discover you weren't there? It was like I died all over again!" Something wet ran down Damain's cheek and he was surprised to realize he was crying, he hadn't thought he had any tears left. He thought he'd cried them all already. 

"Damian..." Dick had moved closer to Damian and looked as if he wanted to comfort the boy, but he didn't; he was to unsure as to what the reaction would be if he were to try. Damian scrubbed angrily at his eyes for a minute before continuing, 

"I thought...I thought it was my fault, I thought that if I hadn't died maybe you'd still be alive. And then I thought maybe it was because I came back, maybe it was the price or some kind of punishment because I was suppose to have stayed dead; and then I just didn't care, I didn't care the reason I just wanted my brother back!" The tears were flowing without restraint now and Dick moved forward to wrap the younger boy in a hug, not caring what the consequences might be. 

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here now." Damian stiffened for a moment but then he relaxed into the hug, as all his anger and rage came out in harsh, ragged sobs. 

"Don't leave again Grayson, promise me you won't." 

"I promise." The two of them stayed like that for a while, Dick just holding Damian while he cried; finally Damian tears stopped though and he took a step back from Dick, looking slightly embarrassed by his emotional outburst. 

"So am I forgiven?" Dick asked after given Damian a moment to regain his composure, the boy pursed his lips, 

"No, at least not fully. I need a bit more time." Dick look slightly crestfallen for a moment but then he brightened, 

"That's better then nothing I guess, I'll take it." He paused for a moment, as if trying to decide if he should say what he was thinking, "....Can I ask you something?" Damian eyed him suspiciously,

"What?"

"Are you and Maps...you know, together?" Damian froze, his face turning slightly red, 

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw her kiss you."

"....I...maybe....yes." A grin lit up Dick's face, 

"Aww, little D's in love. I can't believe it." He faked wiped a tear from his eye, ignoring the blush that was growing on Damian's "Kids grow up so fast." 

"Okay, you know what, I changed my mind. No forgiveness for you."

“Hey!” 


End file.
